i don't wanna be your friend
by maartabak
Summary: tentang perhatian sasuke, dan kegelisahan sakura. {sasusaku}


(bahasa tidak baku, dan typo)

01.30

Aku melirik jam tanganku sembari menguap. Sejenak, aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja beralaskan kedua tanganku yang diselimuti jaket hitam kebesaran. Ini jelas bukan milikku, jaket ini milik Sasuke. Dia bilang aku lebih membutuhkannya dibanding dia yang sekarang ada di lantai bawah untuk memesan kentang goreng dan burger karena aku bilang aku lapar.

Kami terbiasa dengan ini, mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang buka 24 jam. Maksudku kami, aku dan Sasuke. Terkadang juga bersama Naruto dan Kiba, walaupun dia tak pernah ikut lagi sejak semester 3 berakhir. Kami semua teman klub, dipertemukan karena kami sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan di film pendek. Sebenarnya aku ini anak kedokteran, sementara Sasuke, dia ambil manajemen.

"Ra." aku buru-buru menegakkan badanku sambil berusaha merapikan rambutku yang tampak berantakan. Kini Sasuke ada dihadapanku dengan meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Thanks ya."

"Payah. Udah ngantuk kamu?" ejeknya sembari menyeringai. Bohong kalau aku bilang Sasuke jelek, dia ganteng. Banget malah. Dan bohong kalau aku bilang aku sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa sejauh ini atas sikapnya.

"Mulai deh. Lagian wajar kalo aku ngantuk, kemarin aku cuma tidur satu jam tau gak? Bikin aku telat _lab skill_ lima belas menit, untung banget dosenku masih ngasih keringanan." ucapku, cukup sulit bagiku untuk berbicara irit seperti yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini. Kupikir dia cukup terganggu dengan kebiasaanku yang satu ini, dia sering bilang kalau aku menyebalkan. Tapi kali ini dia menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku yakin dia tersenyum tipis, karena jarakku dengannya cukup dekat saat ini.

"Lain kali jangan sampe telat tidur makanya." Kata-kata Sasuke muncul dengan sederhana, menimbulkan kesan yang aku mengerti sejak lama. Aku menatapnya lagi kali ini. Dia sudah sibuk dengan laptopnya, jari-jarinya mengetik. Bibirnya diam tidak sepertiku yang berusaha memuntahkan pikiranku dengan berbicara.

Aku suka setiap kali melihatnya seperti ini. Aku suka saat dia melewati dini hari bersamaku, dan juga dengan kentang goreng. Di waktu-waktu tertentu dia akan keluar dari ruangan menuju balkon untuk menghisap rokoknya. Lalu kembali dan menanyakan apakah aku ingin pulang atau tidak.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang pada sikapnya selama ini. Dia pria yang baik. Dia rela mengantre memesankan makanan setiap kami kesini, bahkan saat aku bilang kalau aku lapar seperti tadi. Dia cukup sering meminjamkanku jaket favoritnya, dan sepertinya cuma aku yang pernah memakai jaketnya karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Ino dan Tenten yang notabenenya teman satu klub kami. Dia sering mengantarku pulang ke asrama sehabis kegiatan klub. Dan dia sering mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti tadi kepadaku.

 _Jadi,_

 _Apa salah kalau aku berharap lebih sama kamu?_

oOo

Aku berani bertaruh kalau markas klub film pendek adalah rumah ke empatku setelah rumahku sendiri, asrama, dan restoran cepat saji yang aku kunjungi kemarin lusa bersama Sasuke. Aku biasanya ke markas tiap habis kelas untuk mengobrol atau mengerjakan proyek film baru, tapi hari ini aku harus kesana karena sekarang adalah jadwal piketku. Agak sedikit menyebalkan.

Kupikir tidak ada anak di markas sebab lampu ruangan masih belum dinyalakan. Padahal biasanya Shikamaru akan datang duluan untuk sekedar tidur sehabis kelas hari Jumat, dia pemegang setia kunci cadangan markas. Aku menghela nafasku, lalu melangkah sedikit hendak menekan saklar lampu dekat pintu masuk. Lampu menyala, lalu teriakan riuh membuatku langsung berbalik badan mendapati beberapa teman klubku sudah siap dengan balon huruf dan kue ulang tahun.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura!"

Oh astaga, itu dia mereka!

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aku tak bisa menahan senyumku lagi. Apalagi ketika mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun seperti ritual perayaan ulang tahun biasanya. Ino kemudian menarik lenganku untuk mendekat.

"Make a wish cepet. Keburu mati nih, Bu dokter." Katanya semangat.

"Semoga bisa jadi dokter terbaik bangsa, Ra."

"Ntar kalo keluarga gue berobat gratisin ya, Ra."

"Cepet nikah ama Sasuke, cepet punya anak sama Sasuke."

"Anjas mulut Kiba kaya rem blong."

Aku memutar mata ketika Kiba melontarkan perkataanya. Dia memang jahil, serius. Bahkan Tenten pernah menangis karena ulahnya. Selesai meniup lilin, mereka menyuruhku untuk memotong kue. Sejenak aku melihat sekeliling. Ada empat anak, kurang tiga, termasuk Sasuke yang tidak kulihat batang hidungnya.

"Waduh Sasukenya ga ada lagi, kue pertama buat gue aja gimana Ra?" goda Kiba lagi yang sontak mendapatkan jitakan dari Ino. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya!

Well, time flies so fast memang. Tidak terasa umurku sudah menginjak 20. Ibuku kemarin pagi-pagi sekali sempat mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat. Dia bilang dia dan ayah kangen, mungkin sebulan lagi Ibu akan datang berkunjung. Aku tersenyum begitu mengingatnya. Juga ketika melihat mereka, teman-teman satu klubku yang masih saja memberi kejutan sebegininya. Maksudku, tidakkah kita telah dewasa untuk sekedar balon dan lilin ulang tahun? Tapi kupikir aku harus banyak-banyak berterimakasih. Kepada Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan semua anggota klub, karena ya, kau tau mereka juga cukup banyak membantuku untuk melewati masa-masa sulitku sewaktu tahun pertama jadi mahasiswi di Tokyo.

Selang setengah jam, Naruto dan Sai datang dengan membawa dua botol sake. Mereka minta maaf karena terlambat, Naruto bilang harus mengurus keperluan acara anak teknik yang akan digelar beberapa hari lagi. Kami lalu duduk di atas karpet. Melanjutkan cerita kami, hanya hal-hal ringan, dengan mereka yang meneguk Sake dan aku yang masih menghabiskan kue ulang tahunku. Aku tidak bisa minum, aku payah. Aku masih ingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu; saat aku mabuk karena meminum segelas sake pertamaku.

Saat itu, klub ini mengadakan pesta kemenangan di kedai barbeque dekat kampus. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal. Aku memanggang daging, lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Hingga kemudian mereka memaksaku untuk minum. Terutama Naruto. Alhasil aku mabuk dan diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, aku terus menjambak rambutnya ketika ia sedang menyetir, dan dia harus menyeretku keluar dari mobil ketika kami sampai di asrama. Belum lagi saat dia harus menemaniku muntah di toilet. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam itu artinya sudah dua jam lebih aku disini dan Sasuke belum juga datang. Astaga, memangnya aku sebegitu berharapnya ya? Satu persatu temanku mulai meninggalkan markas. Dan ku pikir aku harus balik ke asrama sekarang juga, ada beberapa materi yang harus aku dalami untuk mendapatkan nilai A di postest Orochimaru besok. Ah ya, itu lebih berharga kulakukan daripada menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Aku menunggu bus kampus di halte gedung unit sendirian. Biasanya jam segini bus kampus masih beroprasi untuk menawarkan tumpangan. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, bahkan hingga 15 menit lamanya tidak ada bus apapun yang berhenti. Aku menghentakkan kakiku beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil familiar berhenti di hadapanku.

"Ayo naik." Itu Sasuke, dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang.

"Beneran nih?" Tanyaku berusaha menggodanya.

"Mau diapa-apain sama orang?" Aku memutar bola mataku namun tak bisa menahan senyumku dengan baik. Yaampun, dia memang jago membuatku begini.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya pelan, sementara aku menempatkan sikuku di jendela mobil. Pandanganku kami sama-sama fokus kepada jalanan kampus. Entah kenapa suasana malam ini jadi secanggung ini. Setiba-tiba ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya kami bertemu momen-momen canggung, tapi hanya saja yang kali ini sedikit berbeda biasanya.

"Kamu darimana?" tanyaku yang kemudian mendapati kalau Sasuke mengenakan jas almamater kampus di atas kaosnya. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Bakti sosial fakultas."

"Oh." Tuh kan, kenapa sih ini anak?

"Yang katanya ke rumah anak penderita autisme itu ya, Sas?" Aku kembali bersuara.

Dia melirikku sejenak sebelum berkata tagline favoritnya, "Hn."

Lah, kenapa jadi canggung lagi sih? Memangnya dia benar-benar tidak berminat mengobrol denganku ya? Atau untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun deh? Apa mungkin dia lupa atau—oh sial, atau mungkin saja dia tidak tahu. Lagipula, aku siapanya Sasuke sih? Mungkin aku salah kalau aku berharap lebih kepada Sasuke atas perlakuannya selama ini. Mungkin itu memang caranya dia memperlakukan semua temannya. _Kamu aja yang terbawa suasana, Ra._

 _Terus apa tujuan dia buat berhenti di gedung unit? Sekedar lewat? Omong kosong._

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, kupikir dia berhenti mendadak, tapi nyatanya aku telah sampai di depan gedung asrama. Ini pasti gara-gara aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, sial. Tapi yang aku lakukan saat Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya, aku justru tak kunjung keluar. Kakiku bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Sas,"

"Thanks ya, udah banyak bantuin aku." Payah, kenapa cuman kata-kata itu doang sih yang bisa keluar?

"Hn." Mendengar hal itu aku masih diam dalam mobilnya. Sebentar, sebelum akhirnya aku memilih menyerah dan bergerak membuka pintu mobil. Aku akan berhasil membukanya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menarik lenganku dan mendorong tengkukku hingga bibir kami menempel.

Dengan rapat.

Sial.

Dia menciumku.

Mataku terbelalak kaget, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang terpejam dan semakin mendorong tengkukku. Ia melumat bibirku dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kupikir itu adalah hal terbodoh yang kulakukan setelah minum segelas sake karena di detik berikutnya dia melesatkan lidahnya masuk. Yang bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah,... bahkan aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan. Bahkan aku baru sadar kalau tanganku meremas kerah jasnya hingga kusut dan mataku telah menutup untuk menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Cukup lama hingga membuat kami kesusahan hanya untuk mengambil nafas.

Kepalanya lalu bergerak menjauh, namun mata kami masih saling berpandangan hingga aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada dashboard mobil.

Dan selepas itu, segalanya terasa semakin canggung.

oOo

Seharusnya aku senang. Maksudku, aku menyukai Sasuke dan kemudian di menciumku beberapa hari yang lalu. Seharusnya aku benar-benar bahagia kan? Tapi, menurutku segalanya terasa abu-abu disini. Sasuke telah menciumku, lantas apa? Dan alasan apa yang membuatnya bertindak segila itu? Maksudku, dia itu selalu bertindak mengikuti akal sehatnya kan. Apa itu hanya karena hormon prianya atau bagaimana? Akan menyedihkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Tentang hormon para pria yang sulit dikendalikan. Kakak keduaku, Sasori, pernah mengatakan soal itu.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kafetaria perpusat dekat gedung FMIPA bersama rekan satu fakultasku, Hinata. Kami sedang mengerjakan proyek kelompok sembari sesekali mengobrol tentang masa depan. Hinata itu orangnya visioner, gak ada hal-hal yang menarik untuk diobrolkan selain masa depan. Setidaknya, bagi Hinata.

"Kebanyakan dokter anestesi emang emotless sih, makanya aku gak mau ambil anestesi pas nerusin spesialis nanti haha." Kataku yang lalu menyesap segelas cappuccino dingin yang kupesan.

"Emangnya kamu mau ambil apa, Ra?"

"Gak tau juga sih, mungkin spesialis anak atau paru-paru. Kalo kamu?"

"Ayahku bilang buat ambil spesialis Jantung dari dulu pas aku masih SMA. Yaampun deh, itu umurku masih 17 tahun kali."

"Berarti ayahmu penuh perencanaan banget. Kalo ayahku sih bilang terserah asal akunya emang bener-bener—" perkataanku terhenti begitu mendengar deheman seorang pria. Aku sempat melirik Hinata yang ia balas dengan mengarahkan dagu ke arah belakangku. Seketika itu aku bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pinjem Sakura-Nya bentar ya." Sasuke berkata dengan seenak jidatnya. Kalau aku lupa dia itu emang bener-bener diktator. Sekali dia bilang A maka realisasinya harus A. Itulah kenapa dia langsung menarik tanganku menjauhi Hinata.

"Sorry nih. Kita lanjut besok gak papa kan?" Hinata hanya tersenyum ketika aku berbalik sebelum kembali menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tau darimana aku ada di kafetaria perpusat?" Dia merebut segelas cappuccino dari tanganku, sehingga aku bisa meletakkan laptopku ke dalam tas.

"Group chat klub." Ujarnya singkat, iya juga sih aku bilang ke Ino di groupchat kalau aku ada di kafetaria perpusat tadi.

"Oh. Emang ada apa? Penting banget?" Aku meraih cappuccinoku dari tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat canggung.

"Kamu ini kenapa?"

"Maksud kamu? Aku kenapa, emangnya aku ini kenapa? Hari ini aku aneh ya? Gincuku merah banget? Atau rambut aku berantakan?" Bagus, sekarang aku lah yang kelihatan bodoh banget di hadapannya. Sumpah deh, niatnya sih ingin mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kamu jelas tau apa maksudku bukan itu, Ra."

Aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu beton kubus yang telah ditata simetrik di luar kafetaria, lalu menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya untuk berpikir apa yang ingin aku katakan. Dia masih berdiri di hadapanku, seolah tak sabar mengenai jawabanku.

"Masa iya aku harus jelasin, seharusnya kan kamu yang jelasin ke aku."

"Aku gak paham. Kamu yang ngehindar dari aku selama beberapa hari ini, dan aku yang harus jelasin? Yang bener aja." Aku segera menatapnya tak terima. Itu benar kalau aku sering telat bales personal chatnya dan ya, menghindari dia di beberapa pertemuan klub kemarin. Tapi, yang bener aja? Sumpah, dia bilang yang bener aja?

"Hah? Yang bener aja? Bener lah! Demi Tuhan, Sas. Kamu seenaknya cium aku dan kamu gak tau mau jelasin apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sejenak, kemudian rautnya berubah mendengar perkataan bodohku.

"Apa? Udah lupa? Oh iya, cewe kamu kan banyak." Imbuhku sewot.

"Eh marah?" Sumpah ya, masih aja iseng.

Aku menghela nafasku panjang, putus asa. Tapi kemudian aku merasakan kedua tangannya bertumpu di dengkulku, dia berjongkok berusaha menyetarakan posisinya denganku. Aku mendengarnya mendesah kesal, itu terdengar seperti, "Emang masih belum cukup ya, Ra."

Ketika tinggi kami sudah sama, dia menatapku lekat. Belum lagi sentuhan tangannya di dengkulku. Astaga, padahal cuma begini tapi kok rasanya aku gak bisa nafas ya, Sas?

" _I don't wanna be your friend_ , Ra. _I really wanna kiss you_ tau gak." Suaranya pelan dan dalam. Membuatku tak kuasa kalau aku terus saja menatap bola matanya yang hitam itu.

Sungguh.

Uchiha Sasuke dan segala hal yang tidak bisa aku prediksi memang benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Terus apa?" cicitku yang dibalas dengan dengusan.

"Ya kita pacaran."

"Emang aku mau sama kamu?"

"Emang kamu bisa nolak?"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meraih lehernya dengan lengan kiriku. Sumpah ya, ini anak udah songong dari lahir emang. Aku menyeretnya hingga dia harus membungkuk dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Pengen deh ketemu Mama kamu, emang dia ngidam apa sih bisa punya anak sebegini sombongnya."

"Pengen cepet-cepet ketemu mertua aja, sabar napa." Aku semakin mengeratkan lenganku di lehernya, walaupun tidak bisa aku pungkiri kalau wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Ra, sakit, Ra. Masa aku pacaran sama Hulk sih." Aku melepaskan lenganku dari lehernya, kemudian menatapnya kesal.

"Kamu sih, nyebelin. Manalagi aku ultah gak dikasih apa-apa. Ucapin apa susahnya coba."

"Habede, Sakura."

"Bodo, udah telat juga."

"Jangan marah lah, mau aku kasih ini lagi?" Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Ih apaan sih kok menggelikan banget, Sas. Tau deh bodo amat." Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat. Berusaha menjauh dari langkah-langkahnya yang panjang.

"Belum juga diapa-apain udah geli aja, Ra." Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya, dan dia masih sukses membuat senyumku yang aku tahan dengan susah payah, meledak seenaknya.

Sumpah deh, cuma Sasuke yang bisa bikin begini. Iya, Uchiha Sasuke, Manajemen 13, pacar Haruno Sakura.

-SELESAI-

.

.

.

.

-DIBUANG SAYANG-

(Instagram Update: Uchiha Sasuke)

uchihas

 _(foto Sakura sedang tersenyum bangga megang dua gelas sake di kedai barbeque dekat kampus)_

uchihas: gegayaan harus nomor 1 ya, Ra.

238 orang suka

26 komentar

naruto_u : si anying udah go public

shimurasai : kalo lu kapan nyet? [naruto_u]

tenteeen : udah jelas nih, Ra? [sakuraharuno]

shikamaruu : kok gak ajak2?

ymnkino : lah lu siapanya mereka? [shikamaruu]

sakuraharuno : kok yang ini sih yang di upload?!

Itachi : tar gue bilangin nyokap lu ya

uchihas : silahkan, tp gue uda lapor duluan hehe [Itachi]

-SELESAI BENERAN-

Ngiahahaha ini geje bat dah, tp gue pen bikin pake sudut pandangnya Sasuke di next chapter. Moga suka ya, kalo engga ya cukup tubir dalem ati aja wkwkwk.


End file.
